The power of the doombringer
by sakan
Summary: when sakan(an OC) enters the teen titans world what else but havoc will happen? rs pairing
1. the arrival

Disclaimer: the teen titans do not belong to me although one day, I shall conquer the world and it shall be mine! Muahahahahaha.  
  
Disclamer: I do own Sakan Doombringer and the plot. I also own the names of some of the weapons in this fic.  
  
[Narrator]  
  
Sakan calmly piloted his advanced fighter out of the hectic battle back to his ship but a barrage of lasers one of which slammed into his rear stabilizers. Realizing that without it he could not pilot the fighter properly he diverted all the energy to the shielding systems to protect it, what he did not expect was a ghost, phasing into an activating warp engine. This in turn caused a portal to the past. Due to Sakan¡¯s close proximity to the portal, in a blink of an eye Sakan was dragged in.  
-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=  
  
Titan tower  
  
A usual day in titan tower with the titans attempting to eat pizza. Unfortunately Beast boy¡¯s attempt to turn it into tofu caused robin to smash the phone. ¡°How can you deny me the all meat experience?¡± said Cyborg. On hearing this beast boy retorted ¡°how would you like it if you ate yourself?¡± ¡°Ok¡± Cyborg said grabbing a slice of pizza to shove down BB¡¯s throat. Fortunately for BB, there was a shout of ¡°Titans, trouble¡± robin of course. The teen titans rushed to the scene thinking that it will be just another day of an attack form Slade¡¯s minions but they were wrong. It was worse, much worse.  
  
[Sakan¡¯s POV]  
  
I wondered where I was, one day I was simply carrying another raid on the federation ore planets when suddedly I¡¯m sucked into some type of dumbass portal. Time to prevent a crash, I attempted to activate the engines of my fighter when suddenly, I heard an explosion behind me when suddenly it hit me I had just lost the main engines. My fighter spiraled helplessly to the ground below, I entered my lockdown chamber, sealed it and everything went black.  
  
Authors notes: sorry if you h8 this, this is my first fanfiction. If you found it short, sorry I just wanted to bring Sakan Doombringer to this world.  
  
On an unrelated note, if you do not review this I will personally paint your room pink and paint unicorns and sissy stuff all over it. 


	2. the power

Disclaimer: the teen titans do not belong to me although one day, I shall conquer the world and it shall be mine! Muahahahahaha.  
  
Disclamer: I do own Sakan Doombringer and the plot. I also own the names of some of the weapons in this fic.  
  
[Narrator]  
  
The titans arrive there to see what they thought was an asteroid slam into a SKYSCRAPER flattening it instantly. The titans quickly voted for robin to investigate.  
  
[Robin¡¯s POV]  
  
I was going to the crash site to investigate what had crashed there when suddenly, one of the police officers standing slumped over and died I watched in a mixture of shock and awe as every one of the police officers were dispatched in a second, I took a step back from the crater. At that point a SWAT team arrived and trained all their weapons on the crater Starfire flew over the crater and reported to me that all that was in the crater was a slivery pod. I wondered if it was simply an asteroid or something useless like that. Maybe we had just wasted my time.  
  
[SWAT #1¡¯s POV]  
  
We slowly made our way to the asteroid and say a silvery pod which had been slightly seared during entry to our peaceful planet. I wondered if it really killed the poor police officers. We were hiding behind the shields, what the! A series of beams flew out of the crater one slicing the first few SWAT in half. I dove down barely avoiding a beam that sliced through where my head was a second ago  
  
[Narrator]  
  
Robin saw a person whose body was covered with armour kill every one of the SWAT, then the person saw him. A blade of pure energy streaming from a device was attached to his wrist was barely dodged by Robin, Starfire hurled a veritable storm of starbolts at him but he simply held up a shield which easily absorbed the bolts. From the shield a beam appeared which glowed the exact same colour as Starfire¡¯s blasts, the beam impacted upon her chest and slammed her into the ground. Her body was slammed so hard that is went twenty meters deep, the person walked up to the hole and right in front of Robin, rolled a grenade in. a second later, a torturous scream wracked with pain and suffering came from the pit. Hearing Starfire¡¯s screams, a tear fell from his eye and Robin suicidally charged the person, the person calmly dodged the charge and as Robin ran past him he slammed Robin in the back causing him to fall and skid to the edge of the pit and when he looked into it he saw¡­..  
  
Bwahahaha don¡¯t you love cliffhangers, hopefully I can complete a total of three chapters by today, please review. 


End file.
